


All the Attention

by itslaniquelove



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novels), Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Multi, NSFW, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itslaniquelove/pseuds/itslaniquelove
Summary: I wrote this into canon because I wanted to. Smut for all.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Jax Matsuo/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Kudos: 3





	All the Attention

Edenbrook staff was in New York for a medical conference. The members spent all day shaking hands and chatting with other professionals. Some doctors were a breath of fresh air. Pharmaceutical agents were very lackluster. The displays and pitch meetings made the conference slow down. As soon as the boring work was done, Ethan pulled Harmonie away from their coworkers.

“I’m starving.” His hand was on her back while leading her away.

Harmonie pulled a snack bar out her jacket swag bag. “Want to try an ‘Energy Booster’? The ‘electrolytes will invigorate your senses and leave your taste buds reeling.’”

Ethan groaned. “I’m going to take away your medical license for that.”

They changed clothes in their hotel room and went to the hotel restaurant. With the conference in town, the restaurant was overbooked. The maître d’ would not be able to sit them at a table for another hour. Instead of waiting, Harmonie convinced Ethan to walk a few blocks to a nightclub.

“How do I let you talk me into these things?” Ethan mumbled.

Harmonie had her arm wrapped around his as they walked. “Because as tough as you pretend to be, you Dr. Ramsey cannot say no to me.”

The line outside the club wrapped around the building. It was rumored to be the best spot in New York city. The music was loudly coming through the walls. The lyrics were inaudible, but no one seemed to care. The younger audience waiting in line were already dancing. It was far from Ethan’s taste.

“We should have stayed at the hotel,” Ethan mumbled. “This line is longer than the wait at the restaurant.”

“Can you stop complaining?” Harmonie nudged him. “I promise we’re going to have fun. You do know how to have fun, don’t you?”

Ethan couldn’t help chuckling at her teasing.

The sound grabbed a passing woman’s attention. “What is a pretty face like yours doing in line?”

“You make friends everywhere you go, huh?” He whispered to Harmonie.

“C’mon, handsome.” The woman extended her hand to him. “Bring your friend, too. They are going to eat you up when you get inside.”

Harmonie excitedly pulled him out the line.

Following the woman’s lead, they made their way straight to the velvet rope. The neon light hovering over the entrance, The Crimson Veil. The bouncer lifted the rope as soon as he saw the woman. He allowed the guests to follow before reconnecting the cord. Inside, Ethan and Harmonie were given a table with a clear view of the platformed runway. Without even ordering, a shirtless waiter brought an expensive bottle to their table.

“See. Your grumpy face has benefits other than scaring interns.” She teased.

They drank glass after glass of bubbly. The complimentary libations were sent over by friendly strangers. A wink here and there. Numbers scribbled on napkins. The small table soon became cluttered. The alcohol loosened them up so much, Harmonie was able to get Ethan to dance.

The loud music and flashy neon light fueled the clubgoers. The dance floor was a cluster of sweaty, grinding strangers. Solo dancers found partners and switched them freely. Hips were twisting and thrusting. Hands groping and caressing. While Ethan kept Harmonie in his arms, other dancers got close and felt on the two. Blame it on the free-flowing liquid, but the usually cynical Dr. Ramsey didn’t care at all.

One thing led to another, and the pair was back in their hotel room. They found a third to tag along with them. Harmonie was surprised her always serious boyfriend was into the idea of a threesome. They didn’t get his name because his name didn’t matter. He was a male who was of age and that was all that mattered. Perhaps it would be something they’d regret once the hangover hit. Until then, they’d enjoy the moment wholeheartedly.

Ethan sat back to watch Harmonie kiss the other guy. There wasn’t a twinge of jealousy at the moment. He was excited to see how out of it Harmonie was. The stranger grabbed Harmonie’s hair as they fiercely made out. The two were completely focused on each other, forgetting Ethan was even there. Her eyes rolled back and she sighed when the stranger kissed down her body and peeled off her clothes. His breath was suddenly labored at the sight of his completely nude girlfriend.

The guy pushed Harmonie back on the bed and crawled on top of her. He groped her breasts roughly. Harmonie’s head fell back as she moaned. He dipped his head down to capture one of Harmonie’s firm, dark-colored nipples in his mouth. His tongue lapped over it and his teeth gently tugged on it.

“Go lower,” Harmonie directed.

The guy tugged on the nipple again before kissing a path down Harmonie’s torso. Harmonie arched her back off the bed in anticipation. She spread her slender legs wide open and guided the stranger’s head down between them. He kissed her inner thighs, teasing her and purposely avoiding her sex. A neatly trimmed patch of black hair was over her damp pussy.

He gripped her hips, pulling her ass to the edge of the bed. His tongue darted out and slid between her slit. Harmonies ran her fingers through his short hair cut, gasping at the subtle touch. The stranger flicked his tongue until he found her clit. He focused on it, dragging his tongue over the sensitive nub. Her juices were streaming from her pussy, running down the crack of her ass and onto the bed.

He slipped a finger into her wet sex, making Harmonie squirm and moan louder. Another finger slipped deep inside her, pumping them slowly in and out. Harmonie was so wet that his moving fingers made squelching noises. Her hips bucked, but he held her down surprisingly easy with one hand.

Ethan sat back, sipping his water. Seeing Harmonie’s twisting body and the scent of her dripping sex in the air, drove him crazy. His erection was painfully straining against the zipper of his pants. Yet, he kept his composure and remained in his seat, allowing her the attention.

“Yes! More!” Harmonie cried out. “Oh fuck me!”

His chin was soaked as her wetness dripped from his lips. He gave in to her cries, fingering Harmonie faster with three fingers. Harmonie’s kinky twisted hair covered her face as she thrashed. A few twists were stuck to her forehead and cheeks with sweat. His tongue worked circled around her clit, causing her to hit her peak. She gripped the bedspread beneath her.

“My God, that’s good!” Harmonie whimpered.

She had him trapped between her thighs when she started to cum. Her body shuddered with the force of it, nearly leaping into the air. Unable to lift his head, the stranger continued to suck Harmonie’s clitoris. Soon she pushed him away, breathless with her legs shaking. He watched her juices drip from her sex as her legs shook in the air

“You aren’t tapping out, are you?” Ethan teased.

Harmonie turned her head to see Ethan climbing on the bed. She watched him undo the button and zipper of his pants. Ethan pushed down his pants and boxers. When his erection sprung free it tapped against her cheek. Ethan teased her lips, rubbing the head of his cock against her agape mouth. Harmonie giggled before taking his cock in her mouth. His body instantly relaxed, his head fell back and both his hands sank into her hair.

“Harmonie,” his voice was thick with desire. His cock was swollen, and his pre-cum was dripping down her throat.

She lifted her head, stroking his length in her hand. “Couldn’t wait any longer, huh?”

“No,” he groaned, thumb rubbing her cheek.

Harmonie sat up to press her lips to Ethan’s. Her tongue slipped into his mouth. Ethan accepted her kiss eagerly, tasting his salty cum on Harmonie’s tongue. His girlfriend stroked his member while they made out. Harmonie tugged his shirt off his shoulders. She tossed it to the floor, and his pants joined the pile soon after.

The stranger joined them on the bed. He planted kisses on Harmonie’s shoulders, sandwiching her between the men. Ethan handed the guy a condom. The stranger smirked at the gesture but obligated with the couple’s request. The men groped and caressed her delicate skin.

“Who’s first?” Harmonie moaned in Ethan’s ear.

Ethan nodded to the man. “We should let our guest go first.”

The stranger gripped her arm and held it behind her back to grab her right ass cheek. His hand gripped the left, and together they spread her open. He bent his knees slightly to line up the head of his cock with her pussy.

“Yes!” Harmonie suddenly bucked forward when he thrusted into her. “Oh God… yes, fuck me!”

Harmonie lowered her head to go back and forth sucking on Ethan’s nipples. Her teeth gently nibbled one. Ethan’s hand was in her hair, caressing her head. He guided her free hand to his dick to stroke it. Ethan kissed the top of Harmonie’s head, breath hot against her skin. His girlfriend’s grip on his dick loosened as her body shook. Ethan’s fingers tightened around Harmonie’s wrist to control her strokes.

The stranger had turned into an animal. He growled in Harmonie’s ear. He gripped her breasts roughly. His cock hit her G-spot directly with each stroke. He drove into her, and Harmonie’s hips involuntarily met his thrust. She whimpered as she rocked against him. He bit her neck when her ass slapped against his pelvis.

He continued thrusting into her tender, wet flesh. His hips moved more aggressively. His balls slapped against her clit. When he gripped her head to look at him, Harmonie’s hazy sight saw red eyes. He could feel his orgasm building, and he drove his cock a bit harder, faster in her sex.

“Fuck…Almost there,” he groaned.

The muscles of his body tighten against her back. Her pussy pulsed and pulled his length in, aching for release. She wrapped her arms around Ethan’s neck for stability. He drove into her with a growl, surprising her with his aggressive lunge forward. He let go, filling the condom. He slid out of her and laid back on the bed.

Ethan didn’t give her a chance to recover. He pinned Harmonie down flat on her back. His pelvis grind against her clit, when he entered her. She shivered beneath him, moving her hands up to his back. His thrusts started wild and erratic, moving easily through her soaked, swollen flesh. Their bodies slid further up the bed. Spreading her legs wider for him, Harmonie took him as deep as she could, craving more. Her body started to flutter, trembling as she gasped under his thrusts.

Harmonie writhed on the bed beneath him. Her body was warm, burning from the inside out. She had tears rolling down her cheeks. She was dizzy over the stimulation her body was receiving. Normally, she’d be calling it a night and falling asleep. Tonight, however, she had two men to entertain. It wouldn’t be over until everyone was completely satisfied.

“Ethan, I’m going to cum!” Harmonie whimpered.

“Go ahead, baby,” he panted. “Cum for me.“

Harmonie kissed him and dug her nails into his shoulders as he roughly drove his cock into her. The stranger’s tongue was moving over her breasts. He dug his fingers into Harmonie’s thighs, leaving imprints. Harmonie panted hard when her lips separated from Ethan’s. Everything the two men did overwhelmed her senses. Harmonie let out a loud scream as her legs aggressively shook. Her body twisted at the delicious waves of pleasure coursing through her.

“Harmonie,” Ethan groaned.

He pulled out of her spasming sex and removed the condom. Ethan gripped Harmonie’s head to lean over and take him in her mouth. Ethan sighed heavily when his cum erupted from his cock and down the young doctor’s throat. Harmonie eagerly swallowed before releasing his soft member.

“Good girl,” Ethan kissed her forehead.

The couple collapsed together on one side of the bed. They were too lost in each to notice Jax left.

The next morning, Harmonie woke up alone in bed. Ethan was coming back into the room balancing a to-go tray. Two cups of coffee and a paper bag with pastries. He climbed onto the bed, offering Harmonie a styrofoam cup.

“You’re a lifesaver,” she said.

“That is a part of my job title.” He kissed her tender head.

The aroma of the French vanilla roast helped soothe her. Harmonie loudly sipped her coffee. The sound disrupted the stillness of the room. When she wasn’t drinking, she gleefully praised the flavor. Normally, Ethan would comment on her obnoxious slurping. He let it go this time around only because of her hangover.

They were silent. Mostly as quiet as the slurping allowed. This morning would be crucial for their relationship. The liquid courage had faded. Their eagerness for physical release was gone. The boldness - and willingness - to do something different was left to last night. How they’d continue on could change their relationship.

“Ethan?” Harmonie spoke up first. “That guy. Were his eyes-”

“Red? Yes, .” He swallowed a gulp of coffee.

Harmonie never spilled her drink. She suddenly had a burst of energy. She lost control of her hand as she excitedly slapped his leg.

“I thought I was seeing things. How drunk were we?”

Ethan gripped her hand. “Not as drunk as he was it seems. Eyes that bloodshot, he had to be highly intoxicated.”

“You can just say ‘high as a kite’.” She smirked.

He looked at her. “How do you feel about last night?”

“I think I pulled a muscle during that one position-” she paused when he laughed. “What’s so funny?”

“I meant, how do you feel emotionally? I know I don’t usually ask those questions…but I need to know.”

Harmonie squeezed his hand. “It was fun. How do you feel about last night?”

He nodded. “I agree. It was fun. Reminded me of college.”

“You had a threesome in college? I need to hear this story.”

“I didn’t. I was too busy studying.” He sipped his coffee. “Tobias on the other hand…”

“So what’s your verdict? For me, ten out of ten would do it again.”

Ethan chuckled. “Nine out of ten. Next time I get to choose.”

“Yes, doctor.”

* * *

His jacket was tossed over his shoulder. Head down and trying not to draw attention, Jax moved through the Shadow Den. He was getting closer to his private quarters. So close to getting some sleep when Lily cut him off.

“Look at you in the middle of your walk of shame.” She teased.

Jax grinned. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Alright then. Are you going to tell me what you did? Or who you did?”

“Isn’t there work you should be doing?”

“Maybe. It can wait until after you spill the tea.”

Jax walked around her. “I’m not spilling anything.”

“I’m totally posting this to Fangbook.” She pulled out her cellphone. “100 likes in the next hour. Guaranteed.”

“Goodbye, Lily.” Jax shut his door, still smirking.


End file.
